Return Of The Tepes
by LadiAlucard
Summary: ALUCARD HAS THOUGHTS OF JOINING HIS FATHER AND NEW FOUND SISTER...........
1. Chapter 1

Hi,  
  
As you slaves know, I am your Ladi Alucard and there's nothing you can do about it.  
  
Anyway,  
  
Most of the main characters in my story(Richter Belmont, Adrien"Alucard"Tepes, Vlad"Dracula"Tepes, Lisa Tepes, Annette"R" Belmont,Shaft, &Death) Were created by Konami. The rest were created by me: "Ladi Alucard," that name sounds so friggin cool doesn't it.  
  
Getting to the point I cannot take credit for their work or anyone elses. It isn't becoming of a lady such as I.  
  
Introduction  
  
The voices of the wind howl at me, encouraging my progress forward through the grove. Nature itself has been disturbed, a careful balance upset by the awakening of a force I thought I had destroyed, to realign that balance." Alucard looks up into the black murky sky and asks: "was it not me who sealed my own bloodline by remaining in an eternal slumber? Who has awaken me and why?" Running through the misty forest, raging through him is the angry vampire seeking answers to the questions in his confused mind.  
  
Return of The Tepes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What fuels father's hatred for humanity? Is it not enough that we are cursed with  
  
the lust for their blood?" Past the gates and through the courtyard he quickly makes  
  
throw rugs of the wargs blocking his way. Alucard looks up into Castlevania and he smiles.  
  
"It's good to be home. Damn! Father why must we meet under these circumstances,  
  
why?" He looks down on the ground in which he once played, he hallucinates and sees  
  
himself, as a child running and playing without a worry or care in the world. He  
  
stops. Turns and finds his father holding his mother passionately and whispers,  
  
"because of you, I am joyful." Alucard suddenly awakes and realizes the task at hand.  
  
He lays his sword on the ground in the depths of his shadow and prays "Mother…help  
  
us both." He rises and reaches for the front door. He pauses, "Why am I so afraid of  
  
him, why?" He reaches again and quickly snatches back as a grand sickle crosses his  
  
path. Ah, Alucard what is your business here?" "I've come to put an end to this." "Still  
  
befriending mortals, I see. I'll not ask you to rejoin our side, but I demand, to cease  
  
your attack." Says the Gatekeeper, Death. "I will not." Answers Alucard " You will  
  
regret those words, we will meet again." Death concludes, as a thick cloud of fog  
  
chokes the sight of Alucard as Death departs. Alucard gains control of his sight again  
  
and storm into his father's castle.  
  
"How dare he, confront me that way: the son of Count Dracula, his Lord, thus I am  
  
his Lord as well. If anything I should be asking where he's off to." Alucard looks  
  
around and spots a retreating Armor Lord and leaps in front of his foe and stares him  
  
down for a moment. With the speed of lightening, he tightly grasp the attire of the  
  
Armor Lord and asks "Where is my father? Answer me, Lord of Armor!" The Armor  
  
Lord speaks as he shivers. "I know not my lord." Alucard squints his eyes and replies:  
  
"is it the truth you speak?" "Yes sire." He releases the Armor Lord and continues his  
  
search. 


	2. Chapter 2

With in the Royal chamber, Dracula arises into the Darkness of the night. Shocked of his ninety-five year early resurrection. He knows that he is weak and that he must stay quiet till he gains full power. However that could take a year or two of relaxation.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Count walks into the chamber of his late wife, Lisa and gazes into  
  
their family painting above the mantle. He pauses. "Family of mine, oh  
  
how I miss thee." He smiles "Adrian my son, why does he defy me so?" He  
  
soon realizes that now isn't the time to mourn, he must find the answers to  
  
the questions he asked earlier. Again he pauses and suddenly draws his  
  
sword as his inhuman sense notices the sound of silent footsteps outside his  
  
chamber. He quickly turns towards his unannounced foe and thrusts the  
  
sword against the neck of this fiend that dares to invade his castle, he  
  
rages. "Why are you here?" "I'm here to serve you sire." He kneels.  
  
"….What do they call you, servant?" "Shaft, my Lord." He bows gracefully.  
  
Dracula gazes upon this human fiend that wishes to serve his honor. "Uh,  
  
Shaft, tell me do you know of a female human, she went by the name of Lisa  
  
Tepes." " Yes, my lord she was you wife." Shaft replies. "How did she die?"  
  
Dracula asks. "I'm not exactly sure how, but from what history shows, she  
  
was accused for witchcraft because she was your wife and was burned at  
  
the stake. I am sorry my lord." "Come shaft, let's find Lucious." Dracula  
  
replies. " At once my lord."  
  
Dracula storms into Lucious' chamber and forces off the cover of his  
  
coffin as it glides across the floor beneath him. The count stands over the  
  
stone coffin his most vile General: Lucious. Dracula places his fingers  
  
upon his lips with intense compassion and applies pressure upon the  
  
decayed forehead of Lucious. He speaks. "Awaken my Knight of Darkness  
  
and with you the Forbidden Army as well! Obeying the command of the  
  
Count he rises. "Master we… are flesh." "Father!" "Kyon. My son!"  
  
Lucious runs to greet his son as the Count gazes with envy and wishes that  
  
it were he and Alucard. He turns away as a flaming dagger pierces the  
  
center of his heart as silently moans over the craving to love and to be  
  
loved. The Count grows tired of the endless curse that plagues his soul. He  
  
departs. "My Lord." "Yes, what is it Shaft?" "Excuse my intrusion, there is  
  
someone that awaits your arrival in the Castle Dungeons, below the  
  
Catacombs. And I am certain that you would appreciate."  
  
The Count's eyes widen, as would any tyrant when focused on a helpless target.  
  
"You see, my Lord this is most enlightening, yes?" Say the Dark Priest. "This is the  
  
human that slain me five years ago. The Belmont..I Believe. Shaft, Leave us Be!"  
  
"Yes Sire."" The priest turns and delivers a sinister grin at the helpless Belmont  
  
and leaves. Dracula slowly walks toward his prey. He stops. Glances at Richter's  
  
ragged and ripped attire. He gently lifts the head of the Belmont. The Count  
  
realizes that the Human Creature that hangs before him struggles for every  
  
heartbeat. They both know that in Richter's weakened state he is no match for the  
  
Count's godly power. The Count turns his back to the vampire hunter and walks to  
  
the Guard's desk and grabs an item and walks slowly toward Richter again.  
  
Richter realizes that the count retrieved something from the desk. With his clouded  
  
vision, Richter can not make out what it is the Count is holding. But only time will  
  
tell. Richter is desperately trying to make out the object as the Count comes closer.  
  
Dracula raises his right arm, Richter closes his eyes and bows his head. He prays  
  
for the safety and well being of his family and for his foe to find peace and to  
  
accept human kind for what it is. Richter feels his right arm drop and his left  
  
shortly after. He drops to the floor. Tired and near death, Richter slowly raises his  
  
head to face the tall slender form of Count Dracula and asks: "Why?" The Count  
  
turns away again and grabs the Belmont's sacred whip of the wall of weapons.  
  
Examines it carefully and slowly walks to the injured creature, lifts It's hand and  
  
places the whip in the center. Puzzled by the actions Dracula, of Richter tries to  
  
get to his feet to face Dracula as they gaze deeply into the eyes of their opposite.  
  
gaze of each man is cold and fierce. Dracula bends down to lend Richter his  
  
shoulder and with a darkness so bright they disappear into the night 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3  
  
"Bat of the card and Fairy of the card.... face me now!" Loyal to their master, the bat  
  
familiar and the fairy familiar approaches Alucard and the fairy speaks; "I'll follow you  
  
any where." she bows to show her loyalty. The bat familiar approaches the half-breed  
  
with an annoying screech, that only Alucard could comprehend. "Let's be off ladies." He  
  
places his dragon helm on his head continues to walk onward. He turns around only to  
  
see that the familiars aren't following him. "What? Ladies what's wrong.." The bat  
  
stares at the eyes of the intimidating person that stands before her and draws back and  
  
releases the awesome power of her wing smash. And it sends him thrusting into the weak  
  
castle wall. Alucard struggles to crawl out from the rubble on top him. Angered and  
  
confused Alucard slowly rises to his feet "What.... you dare to lash out at your own  
  
master?" "Oh, we did not realize 'twas you my lord, please forgive us, we did not  
  
recognize you with the helmet." The fairy explains and turns and to place her hands on  
  
the bat's chest to restrain her from attacking Alucard once more . "No Batsy that man is  
  
our master Alucard!" Alucard lifts the helmet and holds out his arm. "So this was the  
  
cause of your mischief. Batsy tilt's her head slightly towards the ground. It's okay, come  
  
to me." She hesitates then continues to fly out to her master at a massive speed that sends  
  
Alucard to the ground once more. He Laughs to show relief that everything is okay for  
  
now. "POTION!" The fairy heals Alucard wounds inflicted by Batsy's devastating blow.  
  
"Thank you Fairy. Wow, Batsy really packs a punch doesn't she?" says Alucard as he  
  
gently strokes the fur of the fierce familiar. "Yes, she is sire." Replies the fairy  
  
"First we must retrieve the ring of Aries from the Underground  
  
Caverns." "My Lord what exactly in the task at hand?" The fairy  
  
asks. Alucard stops and turns to face the fairy. "I must face the evil  
  
root of Castlevania and destroy it." "Master Alucard, that means to  
  
oppose Lord Dracula, YOUR FATHER... Are you sure you want to  
  
do that?" ".....I've had second thoughts about it but ..(sigh)..  
  
someone must stop him, I love my father and because of that I want  
  
to make him realize that he is wrong and someone will stop him!  
  
Fairy, does that make me the same as him"Ma......Master..I.. " He cuts  
  
her off. "I grow tired of contradicting my own father, the man  
  
that I look up to so much that I called my self Kid Dracula. Why  
  
can't we be as simple as we were back then. I only wish father could  
  
see things differently, then we could live in peace... the way mother  
  
would have wanted it. I don't want to do this, I want to go up to my  
  
father and hug him and laugh over stories of when I was Kid Dracula,  
  
storming the castle bugging the Hell out the creatures within this  
  
castle! That's what I want to do, however fate guides us in another  
  
direction tonight. Feeling relieved to say these words, to get this  
  
guilt, pain, and suffering off his chest he turns his back and walks  
  
forward as a tear drops his eye. He doesn't bother to wipe it away  
  
instead he wants it there because it was his token for the love he had  
  
for his father, it is Dracula's gift from his darling Adrien. He walk  
  
forward as the Familiars quietly follow. Batsy flies aside of him and  
  
gently glides her tiny cheek against his to imply that he will not be  
  
left to deal with this alone, not while she's around. "Thank you  
  
dear." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4  
  
Why did you help me, why did you bring me back to my village?"  
  
The Count turns toward Richter. "....My son," "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Alucard, have you seen him?" "No I haven't.... why would you ask  
  
me this?" He turns away from Richter and sits on a bench beside  
  
him. He leans back and crosses his legs as would any nobleman,  
  
Tilts his head back to face the stars. "Richter, do you have a  
  
family?" "Yes, I do, but.." "Tell me about your family. I want to  
  
know what its like to have a normal family." "Well, my wife and  
  
I've been married for four years now and we have a son and a child  
  
on the way. I could not be happier. He smiles and so does Dracula.  
  
"Go then, and do not neglect them, go home to your family and  
  
hold them close. Show them your love, not just tonight but every  
  
night." Richter looks up at Dracula and he loosens his grip on his  
  
whip "Dracula, you are the last one I thought I would hear speak  
  
such words." The Count smiles as Richter's image turns into  
  
Alucard. "My Little Kiddracula." He smiles for his son once more.  
  
"Can you make it home on your own?" Dracula offers to help  
  
the injured vampire hunter as Richter hesitates to answer. The  
  
Count got the point and walks over to Richter and throws him over  
  
his shoulder. "Thanks." "Don't mention it."  
  
  
  
The Count knocks three times on the door and a high pitched voice asks; "Who's  
  
there?" "It's daddy, Chaim, open the door." The child opens the door and doesn't see his  
  
father, but the Count instead, "Hey, You're not my father, who are you sir?" "It's okay  
  
Chaim." Richter says, slightly raising his head. "Come in kind sir." Chaim says as he  
  
steps out of the way of the man holding his father. "Mom!" "What is it now Chaim, and  
  
didn't I tell you to go to bed?" A female high pitched voice answers to the child. "But  
  
Mom, Daddy's home! She runs down the hallway, "Richteeerrrr! ....(gasp)... Richter, baby  
  
are you hurt? what happened.." He cut her off and starts to caress her face. "I Love  
  
You." "But..." "Shh, I'll make it." Thank you sir for....." She looks up at the strange, only to  
  
recognize his face. "Count Drac*u*l*a?" Shocked, she looks down at Richter again and slaps  
  
him shit less. "What the hell is wrong with you? what do you want.. him to kidnap me again, I  
  
mean really Richter what were you thinking baby?" "He helped me."  
  
The Count looks down at Richter as two flasks appear in his hands. "Here take these and  
  
use them on your wounds." He Gives them to Annette and walks toward the door. Suddenly  
  
a woman bursts through the door and pushes Dracula aside. "Annette, I heard Richter  
  
went to hunt vampires alone." "Don't worry Arkanna, I'm fine now." says Richter. "Well  
  
that's a relief." She turns toward the count. "Please forgive my ruff- housing, sir."  
  
"Lisa?" "What?" Dracula stared at her golden-brown eyes for a moment. "I...I've  
  
mistaken you for someone else, forgive me." He bows to her and continues to walk out the  
  
door. "Wait a moment? she grabs his cloak. Lisa was the name of my mother. How did  
  
you know her?" The Count looks at her and gently lifts her chin to examine the structure of  
  
her face a little closer. "You look just like her, but you cannot be Lisa's child... she only  
  
had one child." "My mother had me before she died, I don't know too much about my  
  
father, aside from him being a vampire. And the Belmonts raised and trained me in the art  
  
of combat, thus I became a vampire hunter." The Count lifts the child's arms and sniffs  
  
her veins. "Her blood! It the same as mine and Lisa's."  
  
Because Lisa Tepes was fertilized by a vampire she was able to give quicker than any other woman. Therefore giving birth to a child three days after being impregnated by her husband. Opposed to the nine month trial. Since Dracula was the King Of Vampires he knew this well and did not question the child any further about being his daughter.  
  
"You are the daughter of Lisa Tepes." Says the Count as he releases her  
  
arm. "Yes, I am, but how do you know my mother?" "She was my wife."  
  
He replied. "Your wife? Then, that must mean you are my father." "Yes,  
  
your blood is the same as mine. What is your name? How old are you?"  
  
"Arkanna, I am three hundred and seventy-eight years old. What is your  
  
name?" "Vlad Tepes some may call me Dracula."  
  
"How can this be, Arkanna is so sweet and kindhearted, she cannot be of  
  
your blood! Annette adds. "Simple, she gets it from her mother." Richter  
  
chuckles at Dracula's remark as Annette hit him again. "I must part now,  
  
the sun will be up in a couple of hours. Farewell Richter." "But... I want to  
  
see you again, how and when can I do that, Father?" She blushes. "Come  
  
with me Arkanna and I'll tell you all about you dark family." He extents his  
  
arm and she accepts his invitation. As they walk away from the Belmont's  
  
home Dracula looks back as the family cuddles near the fire. He realizes  
  
he'd been given a second chance. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alucard opens the door of his father's chambers. "Father, are you here?" No one answers. He walk in and  
  
closes the door behind him. "Fairy." "Yes master." "Go check the two rooms on the left and Batsy check the  
  
main office. I'll go in the coffin room." The search for the Count begins.  
  
Alucard walks around his father's coffin room plundering through his personal belongings. "What's this?" He  
  
spots a stack of letters on top of Dracula's coffin. Alucard realizes they are old letters from his mother, Lisa.  
  
"Mmm. mother's old love letters to father, interesting." Alucard hops on top of his father's coffin and begins to  
  
read:  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
My Dearest Vlad,  
  
I am most flattered that you are attracted to me, as I am you, but I think it is a bit sudden for marriage. However I would love to go out on a date with you. You can send a carriage at dusk on Saturday.  
  
Lisa  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
My Dearest Vlad,  
  
The past two weeks has been heavenly with you near. No words could describe how gracefully I feel as I write this letter to you. However, I would like to express my feelings by treating you to dinner tomorrow night. At my home and then... well lets just say, desert... is on me.  
  
I love You  
  
Lisa  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
My Dearest Vlad,  
  
Vlad I love you and please do not be angry with me. Last Monday, I just received news that I am with child. I don't mean to be so blunt about it, but I don't know how else to say it.. Please come to see me so that we can speak about this face to face.  
  
Vlad I Love You  
  
Lisa  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
My Dearest Vlad,  
  
Yes, I will marry you.  
  
I love You So Much  
  
Mrs. Lisa Tepes  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Letters End.  
  
Alucard jumps down from the coffin and to relieve his frustration he combs his fingers through his hair.  
  
Swings it upon his shoulder and brings a lock to his nose. "Oh my God, that is down right awful! I must bathe  
  
at once. To think, me a nobleman, confront my father smelling like hot garbage." The familiars walks in.  
  
"Pardon our intrusion my, Lord, we did not find your father. I am sorry." "Don't trouble yourself over it,  
  
dear. Sit down and take a break while I clean myself up. Feel free to do whatever you desire.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
Alucard walks out of his father's spa wearing a white tunic, royal blue trousers, and steel-toe black boots.  
  
"Well, that certainly was refreshing. I hope father doesn't mind that I borrowed his clothes. Now I am hungry,  
  
what about you Batsy?" She flies out to his side. "Is that a yes?" He takes a wine glass and a bowl from the  
  
table. "One for you and one for me. Guess which one is yours." Alucard pours blood from a golden pitcher  
  
into Batsy's bowl and into his glass. He takes the glass from the table and walks around the room staring at the  
  
paintings on his father's wall. The door opens. "Lord Dracula?" A young man steps into the room as Alucard  
  
draws his sword in his left hand and his glass in his right. "Not quite my friend." He Turns around and sips the  
  
last of his drink and throws the glass away (like a drunk in a bar starting shit). 


	6. Chapter 6

"And here is what we call the Marble Gallery." "Oh my... its absolutely astonishing!" "Yes I suppose so,  
  
your mother she designed it. It don't care for these sort of things." "Most men don't." she looks at him and  
  
smiles. "Come now, we must finish before the sun rises." He takes her by the hand. "Arkanna, there are  
  
warp rooms in each section of the castle and if you are to get into trouble or need to get to a certain part of  
  
the castle in a hurry, these room are at your disposal. When my time grows short and the sun comes up. I'll  
  
use these rooms to get to my coffin. Also there are small coffin rooms throughout the castle. When your  
  
energy is low and you need to rest, the coffin rooms are at your disposal also." "Wow, this castle is  
  
amazing. I don't think I ever want to leave!" She jerks his arm. "Father, show me more, please!" Dracula  
  
and Arkanna steps into one of the warp rooms and take off to another part of the castle.  
  
"Father." Arkanna looks at the old vampire. "Yes, dear." "You mentioned earlier... that mother had  
  
another child before I was born. Tell me about my sibling." "Ah yes, your brother; Adrian Tepes.  
  
Sometimes I might call him Alucard. He hates that. Adrian is more of a mama's boy, yet he is so rebellious  
  
against me." "Why?" "Well, I've done some things I'm not so proud of." A moment of silence. "He hates  
  
me." Arkanna grabs her father's hand to comfort him. "The good thing is, that you've realized that  
  
whatever it was you did in the past was wrong. And that is a sign that you've learned from your mistakes.  
  
The only thing you have to do now is try to correct those mistakes and move on with your life." She smiles  
  
and gently wipes the tear that had fallen from his eye earlier. "If he really loves you he'll come around."  
  
She lays her head on his arm. "You know, your mother probably would have spoken those same words. The  
  
Count and his daughter walked and talked for hours. They talked about everything and nothing all atonce.  
  
Things they couldn't even remember. Walking through Castlevania became tiresome, so Dracula and  
  
Arkanna decided to ride wargs to explore the rest of the castle much quicker.  
  
  
  
"Well this is where I sleep." Dracula says as he dismount from the warg in front of his chambers. "I  
  
can't believe we've been around this whole castle tonight. It's been so long since I've done that." Arkanna  
  
dismounts as well. "You have a very beautiful home, father." A loud noise stops their conversation.  
  
"What was that father?" "Sounds like broken glass. (This scene goes back to the instant Alucard throws the  
  
glass away.) "Stay here." Dracula draws his sword and bursts the door open. "What the hell is going on!"  
  
"Kyon?" Alucard realizing that the person that stands before him is his childhood friend. "Hello Adrian."  
  
He too did not get a good look a the person before he drew his sword. "My Lord, forgive me." Kyon  
  
kneels before Dracula. "Get up Kyon and leave us." "As you wish My lord." He leaves.  
  
Alucard stares at his father and firmly grips his sword. "Why do you keep doing this to me father." He  
  
drops his sword and fall to his knees. "I don't want to do this anymore!" And like a small child he breaks  
  
down into a river of tears. "Adrian." Dracula walks to his son and holds him like never held anyone  
  
before. "Don't worry Kid Dracula, you won't have to anymore." Arkanna looks on desperately trying see  
  
her brother's face. "I wonder, what he looks like." She thinks. Alucard pulls back from his father's bosom  
  
and gazes deep into his eyes as Dracula pushes his hair away from his face. "Stand up my son, there is  
  
someone I want you to meet." The vampeal did as his father asked and wiped away his tears. "Who?" He  
  
put his arms around Alucard. "Arkanna, come here." Arkanna trembled as she walked over to her father  
  
and brother. Harshly concentrating on each step.  
  
"Father, who is this woman?" Alucard says thinking that his father found a new misstress. "Adrian this is  
  
your sister Arkanna and Arkanna this is your brother Adrian. "Sister?" Alucard looks at his father with  
  
confusion in his eyes. "Hello Adrian. (Oh my God, he's absolutely gorgeous)." She smiles. Alucard takes her  
  
hand and gently kisses it. Batsy flies by swiftly and bats Arkanna's hand away from her beloved Alucard,  
  
and takes her place behind the head of her master. "Batsy you know better! You have to forgive her, My  
  
Lady, she's very over protective of me." Arkanna rubs her hand. "I see, well you have nothing to fear from  
  
me, Batsy. I'm his baby sister, not his lover." She smiles at the bat familiar. "Well, the two of you should  
  
get aquatinted while I get some rest. And Adrian, show Arkanna to her room she can have the Marble  
  
Gallery as her quarters." She jumps into her father's arm and he spins her around. "Thank you father!"  
  
"You're welcome dear. And from this night forward it shall be known as Arkanna's Gallery, and you do  
  
whatever you want with it." He kisses her on her cheek and walks into the shadows. 


End file.
